mi vida con celeste
by bravethunder
Summary: mi vida era simple y tranquila hasta que un dia desperte y me encontre con una mujer con alas y en su cabello tenia una especie de aura multicolor pero lo peor era que esta mujer tenia amnesia, no sabia de donde provenia ni cual era su nombre, tristemente mi paz y tranquilidad acabo (EPISODIO PILOTO)
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO CHICOS LES TRAIGO AHORA UN NUEVO FANFIC QUE SE LLAMA MI VIDA CON CELESTE, ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO HACER DE ESTE UN CAPITULO SEA DE PRUEBA O CAPITULO PILOTO PARA SABER SI A USTEDES LOS LECTORES LES GUSTARIA UN FANFIC DE ESTE GENERO -3- (META DE ESTE CAPITULO: 7 REVIEWS) PARA SABER SI PUEDO SEGUIR PUBLICANDO MAS CAPITULOS ASI, SI SE LLEGA A LA META EMPEZARE OFICIALMENTE A ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS PARA PUBLICARLOS,BUENO ESO ES TODO, NOS VEMOS PRONTO :D**

* * *

-CAPITULO 1: EL FIN DE MI VIDA TRANQUILA-

Bien, ¿como empezare esto? Ok, mi nombre es David Arturo, tengo 18 años de edad y esta es mi historia:

Mi vida siempre a sido plagada de tristezas, tales que me hicieron perder la fe en muchas cosas como lo es la felicidad, la diversion al hacer las cosas y la mas importante: el amor, para mi el tema sobre el amor es una tontería muy grande, un engaño (no les quiero explicar el por que sino tardaría mucho) mis días son muy comunes y monótonos: me levante, me baño, me cambio, desayuno y me voy a la escuela, en la escuela se podría decir que es muy tranquila ya que somos pocos en mi carrera, todo es tranquilidad profunda, era lo que yo quería una simple y tranquila vida, tal vez me case en un futuro no lo se pero me gustaría es el deseo de todo joven.

Eran cercas de las 8:20 am, aun estaba durmiendo ya que me dormi tarde por que estuve jugando en la Xbox hasta que sono la alarma de mi celular que estaba en un mueble a lado de mi cama, como era costumbre mia de primero apagar la alarma del celular y abrir los ojos, estire la mano hacia el mueble y sentí algo suave, pase mi mano por esa superficie suave hasta que sentí algo caliente y mas calvo, abri lentamente mis ojos y vi unas cosas borrosas de color blanco, me talle los ojos para ver bien y vi un par de alas…¿un par de alas?

-pero que mier…-pase nuevamente mi mano sobre las alas pero escuche un gemido- que carajos

Tome del hombro que al parecer era una mujer y cuando lo hice la vi…era una mujer de unos 20 años de ojos violetas, tenia el cabello rubio pero como el sol le daba por la espalda hacia que su cabello soltara diferentes auras de diferentes tonos como si fueran una aurora boreal, era hermoso…

-un momento…¿quien eres?

-¿quien eres tu?-esa voz, tenia una voz profunda pero encantadora,como si fuera alguien con sabiduría

-¿que haces aquí? ¿estoy soñando?-me tome de la cara y me pellizque una mejilla para ver si era verdad-auch…no estoy soñando

Levante el cobertor para levantarme y caminar pero cuando lo hice me dio pena, ella estaba desnuda…oh dios ¿que hago? Hay una mujer en mi cama desnuda, lo bueno que vivo solo, me mude mas cerca de la escuela ya que me quedaba muy lejos y mis padres cubrían los gastos del alquiler

-bien David, tranquilízate…eres muy bueno pensando en estas situaciones, todo tiene una razón logia-me levante rápido de la cama y me puse a caminar en círculos nervioso-es común ¿no? Es común que haya una mujer desnuda en la cama de un hombre pero no es común que una mujer tenga unas alas en la espalda y que su cabello suelte un aura multicolor, eso no es normal, definitivamente no es normal

-disculpa pero, ¿estas bien?

-si, lo estoy perfectamente ¿por que la pregunta?

-pues por que haz caminado mucho en círculos

-esta bien, esta bien me tranqulizare, espera un momento

Sali de la habitación, fui por ropa que tenia en la lavadora y rápidamente regrese donde estaba ella pero cuando regrese la vi viendo por la ventana sin ropa

-¿pero que haces? Ponte esto, no seria preferible que alguien te vea desnuda

-lo siento pero desconozco totalmente esto, de hecho no me acuerdo de nada-ella tomo la ropa y se la puso normalmente-¿asi esta bien?

-asi es, venga vamos abajo para que desayunes algo

-esta bien

Salimos de la habitación y ella parecía estar cómoda al usar mi ropa ya que la estaba tocando con su mano y evite mirarla fijamente y sus alas que salían por la parte de debajo de la playera.

Llegamos a la cocina, prepare el desayuno que era cereal de trigo y se lo di y me prepare al mio, al parecer le gusto por que al terminar ella se preparo otro y se lo comio…

-okey, ya comiste ahora dime…¿Cómo carajos apareciste en mi cuarto?

-no lo se, no me acuerdo de nada, lo siento

-¿por que tienes alas?

-no lo se, no me acuerdo de nada, lo siento

-¿de donde eres?

-no lo se, no me acuerdo de nada

Es definitivo, tiene amnesia, es una mujer con alas, el pelo suelta un aura multicolor y le llega hasta los pies..asombroso, simplemente asombroso

-*Arturo, ya faltan 10 minutos para que empiecen las clases o aun estas dormido bobito-esa voz era de mi amiga Andrea, en la escuela le dicen la serafin por que se cree la mandamás y es hija del director, el aspecto de Andrea es de baja estatura, ojos marrones, tiene pecas en su mejilla izquierda y es pelirroja

-UN MOMENTO!-le grite que estaba afuera del departamento-bien, tenemos un problema, tengo que ir a clases pero no te puedo dejar sola, eres una mujer semidesnuda, con alas y peor aun con amnesia

-me podrias llevar a donde ustedes llaman escuela

-*Arturo, sal que escucho otra voz ahí adentro

-mierda

En ese momento vi que la perilla de la puerta del departamento se abria poco a poco y yo tome a esta mujer de la mano pero cuando íbamos sibiendo las escaleras Andrea la abrió

-como no abrias use la llave que tenias escondida detrás del macetero….

-mierda-se nos quedo viendo Andrea a ambos con una cara palida y dejo caer la llave

-¿Quién es ella Arturo?

* * *

**ASI COMIENZA LA VIDA DE ARTURO CON ESA MISTERIOSA MUJER (YA SE DEBEN DE IMAGINAR QUIEN ES) ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA DARME INSPIRACION Y SABER SI QUIEREN UN FANFIC ASI :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO CHICOS OFICIALMENTE DOY INICIO CON ESTE FANFIC, GRACIAS A USTEDES POR EL APOYO ESPERO CUMPLIR CON SUS ESPECTATIVAS, NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO MARTES :)**

* * *

CAPITULO 2: EL FINAL DE UNA VIDA TRANQUILA

-¿Quién es ella Arturo?- Andrea señalo a esta mujer con una mueca en su cara, al parecer estaba algo confundida- ¿es una amiga tuya?

-no como crees-tuve que responder sin pensar, la verdad mentirle a Andrea es como firmar una sentencia de muerte-simplemente apareció en un momento a otro…-mierda, se que lo va a tomar como una mentira, asi de simple al carajo con mi vida

-¿acaso me estas mintiendo Arturo?-mire su expresión rápidamente, estaba furiosa-sabes que me molesta que me mientan, no me digas que quieres que te de una lección de vida-vi que Andrea trono sus dedos uno por uno

-es verdad no te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad, sabes que no me gusta mentir y menos mentirte a ti-no sabia que hacer, veía que cada vez se enojaba mas ¿Por qué? Por que cada vez que se enoja tiene un tic en el ojo derecho-verdad que si…emmm tu chava, dile que no estoy mintiendo

-concuerdo con el, de hecho aparecí de la nada en su cama, no recuerdo nada y el me dio esta ropa-hablo esta mujer con tranquilidad tocando la camisa con sus manos

Andrea se quedo callada y bajo sus puños, vi que se estaba tranquilizando, eso es bueno, sobrevivire otro dia mas

-esta bien, les creo-andrea camino hacia nosotros que estábamos aun en las escaleras suspirando y pasándose la mano por el cabello-pero quiero saber algo ¿por que no te acuerdas de nada?

-te sere honesta no me acuerdo de nada-ella le respondio algo triste, bajo su cabeza en son de confusión- solo se que desperté alado de Arturo

-es muy extraño-andrea la tomo del hombro y cuando lo hizo ella solto unas plumas-¿Qué son esas?- se agacho para tomar las plumas pero cuando lo hizo vio sus alas que salían por la parte de baja de la playera-no jodas…

-jejeje "ya me jodi"-estaba ahora si asustado, ahora no tengo con que explicarle el por que tiene alas-no me había dado cuenta de eso jejeje

-ahora ya no entiendo esta situación-andrea paso su mano por su cabello nuevamente, al menos se que no me hara algo malo- es tarde Arturo, debemos ir a la escuela

-¿y que hay sobre ella?

-pues la tendremos que llevar con nosotros

-¿pero como ira vestida? Ya viste que mi ropa no le queda y no creo que pase inadvertida por sus alas

-tienes razón-andrea se quedo pensando en algo por un momento-lo tengo, vete a cambiar, ya se que voy a hacer respecto a sus alas y con lo de la ropa, necesito que traigas ropa, la mas pequeña que encuentres

-esta bien

Primero fui por ropa extra que tenia guardada en unas cajas, saque una playera blanca con un sol en el pecho y una falda de color azul claro que era de mi hermana cuando vino un dia de visita, cuando llego mi hermana hizo un relajo con la ropa y cuando se fue dejo esta falda y ropa interior, tome la falda y tome la ropa interior que había, el único problema era que la ropa interior tenia un diseño de un osito en la parte delantera y en la parte trasera tenia un gato, pero que se le puede hacer, arroje la ropa por las escaleras y escuche a Andrea gritarme por eso pero no quize hacerle caso y me fui a ponerme el uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga de botones con el logotipo de la escuela en el lado izquierdo, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos, en lo que me cambiaba en mi recamara prendí la TV y vi aquel show que se volvio muy popular en esta generación, era la de my Little pony: friendship is magic, estaban pasando la película, yo conocía que en la internet se formaron comunidades de gente que es fan de la serie que se hacían llamar "bronys" y veian mucho este programa, he visto alguno que otro capitulo, de hecho la serie me estaba gustando mucho y ya había visto la película varias veces lo que me gustaba mucho era el personaje de la princesa celestia; la manera de gobernar a sus súbditos y que es capaz de dar su vida con el bien de su pueblo, es por eso que me llamo un poco la atención la serie pero no me consideraba un brony, en la película vi que cuando sunset shimmer apenas le había robado la corona a twilight y entro por el espejo y que después la princesa celestia hablaba con twilight…un momento, ¡LA PRINCESA CELESTIA NO ESTA!, rápido me termine de arreglar y me acerque a la TV para ver con detalle, donde debería estar la princesa celestia se encontraba una silueta de color negro como si la hubieran recortado y veía que seguía la pelicula a su mismo ritmo, no parecía ser un error de transmisión ya que las demás seguían su curso natural; la princesa luna explicándole a twilight sobre el espejo y donde se supone que estaba la princesa celestia seguía esa silueta negra como si ella no existiera, como una sombra. Me quede viendo la película un rato hasta que twilight llego a la oficina de la directora celestia hasta que entro…¡TAMPOCO ESTABA LA DIRECTORA CELESTIA! ¿Que rayos esta sucediendo? No encuentro una respuesta lógica para eso, pero no es momento para preocuparme por la princesa celestia, tal vez es un error de la televisora y al final del dia lo van a arreglar y no paso nada solo espero eso, tal vez deba preguntar en esos foros bronys para ver ese detalle.

Respire hondo y Sali de la recamara con mi mochila en espalda, baje las escaleras para ver a Andrea maquillando a esta mujer, vi que ella ya estaba arreglada y no se veian sus alas y la ropa le quedaba a la perfeccion, le mire con detalle y ella estaba apenada por que Andrea le estaba maquillando pero se veía bien.

-…LISTO!-andrea quito el lápiz labial de esta mujer que era un rosa claro que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos-arturo ¿como se ve?

-pues…bien, se ve bonita-ella volteo a verme y me miro a los ojos con una leve sonrisa cosa que me apeno- bien debemos irnos ya a la escuela

Ambas se levantaron y caminamos hacia la puerta donde salieron ellas primero y cuando paso esta mujer vi que en su espalda estaba un poco ancha de lo normal pero no llamaría la atención. caminamos hacia la escuela y pasamos por una tienda y vi varias cajas de juguetes de MLP tirados en la entrada de la tienda donde se supone que en esas cajas se encontraba la figura de la princesa celestia por que estaba su nombre en grande en la parte delantera de la caja, lo que me llamo la atención fue que cuando pasamos por la entrada de la tienda escuchamos a dos trabajadores que esos juguetes de la princesa celestia habían desaparecido en un flash durante la noche y que paso por todo el mundo, esto esta de locos, es muy raro esta situación pero no me dan ganas de investigar ahora, solo preguntar en los foros bronys por la desaparición de celestia en la película de equestria girls, después de un rato llegamos a la escuela y la primera en entrar fue Andrea, paso por una puerta de madera tallada y yo iba a pasar pero ALGUIEN me detuvo

-llego tarde joven Arturo-era la prefecta martinez, tenia unas gafas grande, de estatura mediana y con ropa de señora de 60 años, tenia 45 años de edad esa prefecta-esto merece una tarjeta de detención, se quedara después de la salida para hacer su tarea en las instalaciones

-asi es como termina mi vida tranquila y llena de paz, mi puntualidad casi perfecta se acabo

* * *

**BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS YA QUE ME INSPIRA A MAS Y LES ENVIO UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO DESDE MEXICO, NOS VEMOS EL MARTES**


	3. notas

**BUENO CHICOS LES VENGO CON UNA NOTICIA TRISTE (PARA ALGUNOS) QUE HE PENSADO TODO EL DIA DE HOY (VIERNES 7 DE FEBRERO) QUE COMO TODO AUTOR A PASADO ALGUNA VEZ Y NO SOY LA EXCEPCION, MIS FANFICS QUE SON:**

**REENCARNACION****PROYECTO: EXODO****MI VIDA CON CELESTE**

**Y TRISTEMENTE ME E QUEDADO BLOQUEADO, ¿POR QUE BLOQUEADO? POR QUE ESCRIBIR TRES FANFICS A LA VEZ ES MUY DIFICIL YA QUE NADIE ME ESTA APOYANDO A ESCRIBIRLOS; YO PIENSO TODO, PLANEO TODO, VEO DONDE ENCAJAR CADA ESCENARIO CON LA SITUACION QUE SE ESTA VIVIENDO, EN LAS PERSONALIDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES**

**GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION, ESTO VA PARA TODOS LOS FICS.**

**REPITO POSIBLEMENTE DURE POCO ESTE BLOQUEO, NO CREO, NO QUIERO OLVIDAR A ARTURO NI A CELESTE QUE APENAS QUE ACABO DE EMPEZAR ESTE PROYECTO**


End file.
